Coven of the Blue Panda
The Coven of the Blue Panda is a group of players who post on the European forums and provide assistance to others in theCustomer Support and Technical Support forums, normally whilst the [[Blizz]ard posters are off-duty.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=8137345437&sid=1 Their presence has become more notable recently due to the recent reduction of staffing hours. The Coven in some form has been present for well over a year, though only recently officially formed as a collective. They are responsible for a large number of sticky threads, and guides regularly linked to by the Blizzard posters, as well as some stock replies used by the Blizzard staff. Certain members were also instrumental in Xemafir's eventual gift of a hamster desk toy. List of notable posters Anayra Gorgeous Blood Elf of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Playing on both Alliance, and more recently Horde, Anayra is an experience player, having been playing WoW for around 3 years. Taking no prisoners when it comes to fools and trolls, Anayra isn't afraid to say what he thinks — but when it comes to normal players, is always happy to help. He is also the operator of the Coven's website (forum.anayra.info). Czin Hyperactive Idiot of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the newest members. Czin, the nelf that will try to step on all the gnomes that stand in his path (or throw his axe towards them), Usually found hunting gnomes ingame but prefering to hunt Ozzylock on the forums. Hyperactive, both in real life and on forums. Recently became addicted to Dark Legacy comics and oftenly uses the 51th comic THE FORUM TROLL to point out the trolls. His signature says it all... do not argue with him. Also Totally Bonkers™. (Czin: thanks ozzy... http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/8595/gnomeaxe.jpg ) Dhamp Flame-thrower of the Coven of the Blue Panda / Not a member of the Coven Of The Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the longer standing "members", his posting has become less frequent due to other commitments. He maintains a fairly no-nonsense posting style, occasionally getting drawn into heated disputes, often leading to reprimands from the pandas. Primarily found posting in threads where either rose-tinted glasses or falsehoods abound, correcting errors and trying to keep claims in the realm of reality. Rumored to have replied first to all threads made during a battlegroup crash, despite posting from a mobile phone. Ellifara Coffee Addicted Moonkin of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Former regular on the US customer support forum under the characters Ellif and Ellifara. We're still trying to work out what this strange druid actually does for the coven apart from drink all the coffee supplies... Eltorrow The Mighty Cow of a Thousand Moo's of The Coven of The Blue Panda / The McMeal of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts Known lovingly as "McMeal" due to his race choice, Eltorrow is a fairly recent addition to the forums. He has however dived right in and now has a list of copy/paste answers longer than a politician. Also seems to have a loving for Spanners, wrenches and other gizmo's. Can be found posting on the Technical Support forums very frequently. Estélle Linedancing Tauren of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Previous In-game Regular returned to the forums. 4 year player with a lot of knowledge on bossmechanics and Lore. * Plays a Female Tauren with a hidden feathery coat. Appears to have a liking to dancing in Revantusk Village. * Also posts as Niboo (male troll) which is strange since the tauren sig is still used. Forum posts Magekíd Vending Machine of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts ;Useful posts * 0. [Guide How to CLEAN your PC from Keyloggers] 20/08/2008 06:50:25 PDT Ozzylock Vertically Challenged Warlock of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts Has been a player for 3 years (Warlock, Shaman, Druid, Priest, Mage (and of course a Death Knight). Most famous for being the Coven's dropkick object as he is a Gnome. Though recently achieved 100% dodge chance so that his bruises can heal. No stranger to customer support as he is responsible for a Technical Support Helpdesk in real life. Probably one of the few who have not yet had a forum ban. Has been known to go into more detail than is sometimes necessary in a post reply, meaning others quite often beat him to the post timer. Must be a gnome thing! Razakel * Forum posts The blood elf responsible for the How to Request a Character Restoration stickyhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=142414281&sid=1#12 and numerous additional copy-pastes used by other posters. He is also the administrator of Off-Topic: Continued, a spinoff of the official Off-Topic forum, and holds the highest number of forum bans. ;Useful posts * 1. Re: account stolen 02/01/2008 11:40:54 PST Shadowdealer Health Giver of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Forum posts Posting on the forums while not busy with stuff in-game. Knows little about everything. Plays as a priest and Mage on Grim Batol. Responsible for starting the guild "Coven of the Blue Panda" on Aeonus, and guild master to date. Always glad to help people, and always respond nice (tho always abit behind Eltorrow). Also got his own page here on Wowwiki. Now pretty inactive due to IRL issues. Teetuss Baritone of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the newest members. Posts from work, which makes posts quite infrequent. Usually tries to avoid copy/paste answers Vincenpi * Forum posts Old world poster lurking the forums since the launch. Likes to hit with a wall of text to incapacitate whiners and other rif raf. Quotes: "Why write it yourself if you can quote something better", "Warden is not a substitute for intelligence" Wartotem Most Sexy Tauren Shaman of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Forum posts One of the In-Game Support Regulars, mostly famous for his Tauren Sexyness and his strong disbelief that people don't read stickies before posting Jakino Shady Monk of the Coven of the Blue Panda ''' * Forum posts One of the members of the Coven. Possibly the youngest member, diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome which he believes makes him "a bit slow on the answers". He believes his key ability is to sort out the more lesser issues which the Coven does not continuously spam around such as harassment or posts posted on the wrong forum to different forums. Because of his disability, he has had conflicts, and his status within the Coven has been questioned by members on his realm. The validity of Jakino's claims of Asperger's have been questioned several times in the past by members of his realms. Jakino overall appears as a normal poster and a good, ordinary individual. Regardless of that Jakino is very willing to offer much needed assistance to those who need the help on the In-Game Customer Support forum. Hazegood '''has been playing WoW for over 3 years, although did take 3 months away due to illness, a regular poster on the EU forums. Originally coined 'The Coven' name in a thread response, this was later adapted to 'Coven of the blue panda' by other members. recently came back to post on the support and technical forums after having some technical difficulties of his own. * Forum posts Possible other members Zandren Toilet Cleaner of the Coven of The Blue Panda not sure what his function is besides cleaning the toilets of the coven. but from time to time he does post on the support forums * Forum posts Notes * Some of the members now put a URL to this page in their signatures. References Category:Community